


Knitting

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Humor, Incest, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 19th of December:With a little imagination they almost looked like sock





	

“This is for you,” Sam said and a moment later a ball of yarn was pressed into Nathan’s hands.

“Thanks?”, Nathan replied. He couldn’t help how his voice lifted in a question. Unraveling the ball revealed two things made of wool that, with imagination, looked like socks. Or some very colorful head protection for a bunch of robbers.

“Do you like them?”, Sam sounded earnest. Nathan’s gaze went from his brothers face to the … things… in his hands. They felt fluffy. Sam had bought the good yarn. Even the color was to his liking. It just kind of looked like one of those tunnel scarves, except they were sewn shut on one side.

Sam scratched the back of his head in what Nathan recognized as embarrassment.

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure about the size…”, he trailed off, “or how to make heels.”

“I love them,” Nathan blurted out. Christ, when he was going to wear them, they would probably go up to his thighs.

“Yeah?”, Sam looked unsure and Nathan pulled him in to lick into his mouth, distracting him momentarily.

“They’re certainly socks,” Nathan laughed when he had pulled back again.

They didn’t look like much and kept slipping off his feet when he moved but as long as he didn’t move his feet were toasty warm. And so were the rest of his legs.


End file.
